big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Minnasota Sylvester and the Search for Samuel's Combrush
Minnasota Sylvester and the Search for Samuel’s Combrush is the 25th episode of ShapeTales and the first Minnasota Sylvester episode. The main feature is a parody of the Indiana Jones films, specificity "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Plot In the first story, Little Johnny is a young boy who is discouraged when a big bully named Mount Gordon claims the playground as his own and threatens to pound anyone who trespasses. Back in his tree house, Little Johnny starts daydreaming about being very heroic with Gordon always being the antagonist of his dreams. When he declares that he is not afraid, Dad comes and gives him advice on how to overcome his fears. Later, the kids return to the playground. Gordon appears and threatens to pound Little Johnny every day. But soon, the other kids gain courage to stand up to Gordon as well; Gordon leaves and everyone cheers. The main feature, "Minnasota Sylvester", begins wit Minnasota searching for the Golden Carrot Nose of the Indomitable Snowman in the Himalayas. However, after a chain of events, his arch enemy, Professor Rattan, ends up swiping the Golden Carrot Nose and saying, "Finders keepers!" At the children's museum, Minnasota complains about Rattan to his assistant, Martin. Then, a Parkman from New York City arrives to inform Minnasota about a plot to steal Samson's hairbrush, which is believed to possess the great powers of Samson. Apparently, Canadians want to use the power of the hairbrush to take over both halves of Niagara Falls. Assuming that Samson's strength came from his long hair, Louisiana decides he wants to use the power of the brush to get revenge on Rattan. Martin tries to tell him that the trip won't be about getting even with Rattan but Sylvester rejects Martin's idea in favor of his own. The first stop in his search, is an ice cream shop in Malta. He seeks advice from an old friend, a former archaeologist named Julia. She gives him an address where he can find out more. Shortly after he leaves, Rattan arrives seeking the same information. When Julia refuses, Rattan sets the freezer to melt causing strawberry ice cream to flood the entire shop. Minnasota returns to save Julia, and she informs Minnasota they need to go to Seville. In the Barbershop of Seville, they are welcomed by barbers Figaro and Leo, who tell Louisiana of the Catacombs where the hairbrush is secluded. They offer him a map, which Rattan immediately steals. However, they also inform Minnasota of a shortcut to the Catacombs. Minnasota finds the combrush, but is confronted by Rattan (Who thinks that the reason the Brush doesn't work for Sylvester is because he has no hair), and the Parkman (who was working for Rattan the entire time) who have captured Julia. Minnasota offers him the brush for Julia's freedom. Martin calls and claims that the brush has no power, that Samson's power came from Circle rather than the artifact. Louisiana and Julia escape the Catacombs but again run into Rattan and the Parkman. Figaro and Leo arrive with two Canadian Mounties who attempt to arrest Rattan, but Louisiana shows compassion by convincing them to let him go. This redeems Rattan, who offers the brush in return for friendship and Louisiana keeps it in the children's museum. Back at the countertop the lessons learned are that sometimes we cannot do anything to change a bully and that Circle does not want us to try to get even because that just make us bullies too but Circle wants to love them. Fun Facts Explanations *White, wheat, and sourdough are different types of bread. *The stops Minn made before he went to Malta were Lombard and Franklin. Lombard was the previous location where Big World reside before, and Franklin is the current place the company is. *Capsise is Italian for "You get it?" or "You understand?". Trivia *This is the first episode to have more than one letter to answer (not counting Stanley the Gentle Robot since they never state who wrote the letters for that episode). *The first episode Chris Wall worked on. *After the FBI Warning fades out, a purple line can be seen on the bottom of the widescreen. *This episode was going to be released on May 2005, then it was released on late August. It was finally released on late June. *In some shots of Malta, there's a poster about a missing falcon. Remarks *The canisters returned, but only two came back. The third would return after the countertop's redesign. *Alvin did get fan letter in the first QBT Alvin episode, though it was in the form of an email. *Scooter's nose is in a different color. *In the dream sequences, Annie isn't wearing her glasses. *After Martin shows the newspaper to Minn, he puts it away behind him, and it disappears, as it was hammer space. *It was never explained why Julia gave up being an archaeologist in the first place. *Minnasota sort of breaks the fourth wall when the camera was looking at the bottom. *The melted ice cream in the malt shop is portrayed as a yogurt type liquid. In real life, the ice cream would've been more frothy type. The crew acknowledged this in the audio commentary. *After Minnasota rescues Julia, the table that she was standing that's about to be shredded was already in pieces. *The DVD main menu has Alvin's High Silk Jacket playing, even though that song is not in the DVD. Inside References *Some of the background characters were from the previous episode. *The crushed can Gourdon kicks is the same from Square. *During the credits, you can spot a whale, a pirate ship with a life saver, Stanley's boat, and four walruses, who are Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin. Real World References *Little Johnny's dream in the beginning and end of Bully Trouble is a spoof on Robin Hood. *Mr. Rectangle's dream outfit is a spoof on Mike Ditka's. *Minn mention Rattan once stole Salvador's dolly. This is most likely referring to the painter Salvador Dali. *Because it's a spoof on the Indiana Jones films, many references were used here. **Sylvester says when he's suspended over the bridge, "Worms! Why'd it have to be worms?" This is a reference to a quote from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Only Indiana says "Snakes! Why'd it have to be Snakes." Fast Forward *Mr. Sylvester would eventually find Noah's umbrella. *The arrow plungers would be used again in the next episode. *There's a later episode where they spoof Robin Hood. *Jimmy would later explain his feelings about the song in Beauty and the Seats. Category:ShapeTales